Eldarskie Tytany
thumb|250pxEldarskie Tytany '- Najpotężniejsze maszyny wojenne Eldarów są odpowiednikami Imperialnych Tytanów. Preferując względy estetyczne bardziej niż funkcjonalność, eldarskie tytany są wysokie, zgrabne i pełne gracji w czasie ruchu (jak na standardy Tytana), co umożliwia im poruszać się szybko i zwinnie do bitwy. W każdym z Tytanów znajdują się dusze wielkich wojowników zawarte w kamieniach dusz, które wspomagają pilotów w czasie walki. Tytan Klasy Revenant 'thumb|250pxTytan Klasy Revenant (ang Revenant Titan) Posiadają one plecaki odrzutowe i silniki grawitacyjne, co jeszcze bardziej zwiększa ich szybkość i umożliwia wykonywanie skoków, a nawet krótkiego, opadającego lotu, czyszczenie trudnego terenu oraz szybkie natarcie i tak samo szybki odwrót. Główną bronią Revenanta jest Laser Pulsarowy, szybkostrzelna broń laserowa, której Eldarzy mają najpotężniejsze odpowiedniki. Zamiast lasera Tytan może zabrać krótkodystansową Lancę Soniczną, która używa technologii dźwiękowej podobnie jak Działo Wibracyjne (Vibro-cannon). Jego rezonujące fale dźwiękowe wstrząsają wrogiem, dezorientując piechotę. Drugorzędne uzbrojenie Revenanta jest montowany na ramieniu wyrzutnia rakiet z głowicami plazmowymi. Te pociski są używane na bliskim dystansie dla obrony przed piechotą. Każdy z tych tytanów jest chroniony przez Pole Holograficzne (Holo - Field). Zakłóca ono działanie skanerów i innych przyrządów celowniczych, rozmazuje obraz chronionego pojazdu, a w bezruchu upodabnia do pobliskiego otoczenia czyniąc niemal niewidzialnym Tytana. Jest to główna osłona eldarskich Tytanów, którym brak ciężkiego przedniego pancerza Reavera lub Warlorda. Każdy tytan jest kierowany przez jednego członka załogi zwanego Sternikiem. Pilot łączy swoją świadomość z duchami będącymi wewnątrz rdzenia upiorytowego Tytana, stając się jednością z maszyną. Niezwykle wszechstronne Tytany klasy Revenant są używane na wiele sposobów. Jako Tytan zwiadowczy, lub szybkie wsparcie pancernego natarcia, albo dodatkowe wsparcie ogniowe drużyn obrońców. Z łatwością sobie radzą z górzystym terenem, gdzie żadna jednostka rozmiarów tytana nie mogłaby wkroczyć. Eldarzy lubią łączyć w pary swoje Tytany. Połączone telepatycznie więzami krwi Sterników walczą ramie w ramię - oba Tytany są prowadzone najczęściej przez rodzeństwo. Maszyny często mają złożone nazwy np. "Orły zrodzone z ognia" , "Obrońcy poległych", "Zemsta za starożytne krzywdy", "Strażnicy bramy Nieskończoności". Galeria Revenentpapiery.png|Dokumentacja Ordo Xenos Revanentpulsaryfigs.png Tytan klasy Phantom thumb|250pxTytan klasy Phantom (ang. Phantom Titan) - jest największym z Eldarskich Tytanów - wysoki, smukły, jest szybki i zwinny w porównaniu z Imperialnymi Tytanami. Każdy z tych tytanów to szczyt eldarskiej sztuki wojennej. Upiorytowy rdzeń umożliwia duchom dawnych pilotów pomoc Sternikowi w prowadzeniu. Sternik jest doświadczonym fachowcem w swojej dziedzinie. Kieruje z kokpitu wznoszącym się 25 metrów nad ziemią i jest pogrążony w głębokim transie, który umożliwia reagowanie z szybkością Wojownika Aspektu (Sternikami mogą być bliźnięta lub trojaczki, również gdy jedno z rodzeństwa nie żyje, kamień duszy może zostać umieszczony w Tytanie, co umożliwia komunikację rodzeństwa). Tytan klasy Phantom także jest chroniony przez Pole Holograficzne, którego generator znajduje się w tylnych statecznikach. Zjawa jest uzbrojona w Lasery Pulsarowe, które są w stanie przebić najgrubszy pancerz z łatwością, a także cechują się dużym zasięgiem i szybkostrzelnością. Bronie te są znacznie lepsze niż wszystko co Adeptus Mechanicus użyło we własnych Tytanach. Nie mniej zabójcze jest Działo Zniekształcające (Distortion Cannon) - większa wersja od tej używanej na czołgu Cobra. Strzał powoduje powstanie wyrwy w Materium co pozwala energii Osnowy wlać się i zniszczyć wroga. Ostatnią bronią Tytana jest Glewia Energetyczna (Power-Glaive) zwana Ashuna-Valcry'le ("Bezsenny Zwiastun Zniszczenia"). Ta broń do walki wręcz posiada także dwa Gwiezdne Działa (Działa plazmowe strzelające znacznie szybciej niż odpowiedniki innych ras, nigdy się nie przegrzewają). Drugorzędne bronie montowane na ramionach - Gwiezdne Działo (Starcannon) i Wyrzutnia Przeciwlotnicza Wyrzutnia Plazmowych Rakiet - dla obrony przeciwpiechotnej i przeciw-powietrznej. Tytany Te są zarezerwowane tylko do najcięższych walk, gdzie taktyka szybkich uderzeń jest niewystarczająca. Galeria Phantomtajtanskala.png|Porównanie wymiarów, Tytana Phantom, Upiornego Rycerza i wWładcy Upiorów Phantompapiery.png|Dokumentacja Ordo Xenos Phantomfigs.png Phantomtajtanmajestat.png Tytan klasy Warlock Rzadko spotykanym Wariantem Phantoma jest 'Tytan klasy Warlock '(ang. Warlock Titan) - zawiera on duchy potężnych Proroków i Czarowników w swoim upiorytowym rdzeniu. Duchy te mogą połączyć swoją moc psychiczną łącząc ja z wielką siłą ognia i szybkością Tytana klasy Phantom. Tytan ten to szczyt technologii psionicznej. Tytany te mają wgląd w przyszłość lub w możliwe warianty przyszłości co umożliwia pilotom jeszcze lepsze reagowanie i poruszanie się. Na wyposażeniu tych Tytanów znajdują się wyrzutnie rakiet (na karapaksie), psioniczna lanca ( jako główna broń), laser pulsarowy (opcjonalna główna broń), pięść energetyczna (jako opcjonalna główna broń). Źródła * IA XI The Doom of Mymeara s. 204 -209 * Swordwind Eldar Forces s. 24-25 Kategoria:Eldarzy Kategoria:Tytany Kategoria:Pojazdy Eldarów Kategoria:Jednostki Eldarów Kategoria:Technologia Eldarów